Dark World
by Han HyeMin
Summary: kyuhyun seorng vampire level D yg mempunyai pacar seorng manusia..


TITLE : Dark World

GENRE : Hurt/Comfort & Romance, Swicthgender

RATED : T

PAIRING : KYU = namjachingu Minnie, seorang vampire tapi masih level rendah.

MINNIE = yeojachingu Kyu, anak kepala sekolah Asrama Hoshi Gakuen.

OTHER CAST : SIWON = siswa asrama Bulan di Hoshi Gakuen, seorng vampire bangsawan.

LEETEUK = kepala sekolah Asrama Hoshi Gakuen.

CHULLIE = vampire yang merubah Kyu menjadi vampire.

YESUNG = teman Siwon, siswa Asrama Bulan.

HENRY = adik Kyu.

Suara derap langkah itu memecah kesunyian malam di Asrama Bulan, Hoshi Gakuen. Siwon memandang keluar jendela, asyik memperhatikan Minnie yang sedang patroli tanpa memperdulikan gurunya yang sedang menjelaskan tentang keturunan vampire di Rumania.

"aah…sepertinya enak " desah Siwon saat melihat angin malam menyibak rambut yang menutup leher Sungmin. Yesung mencolek bahunya. "pak guru melihatmu tuh" bisiknya. Siwon mencibir mendengarnya namun akhirnya dia ikut memperhatikan pelajaran. "membosankan," keluhnya seraya menguap lebar.

Sementara itu Minnie mulai lelah keliling sekolah. "hah – capeknya! Sudah jam 2 pagi. Aku tidak kuat lagi," gumamnya sambil menatap langit. Angin malam bertiup mengantarkan aroma dingin yang menusuk. Mata Minnie mulai terpejam. Hari ini dia ngantuk sekali karena tadi siang ada tes kebugaran dan lelahnya baru terasa sekarang. Tidak apa-apa kan' kalau aku istirahat sebentar? Pikirnya sembari menyandarkan tubuh ke salah satu batang pohon sakura.

Tiba-tiba ada aroma lain yang tercium samar-samar. "bau darah!" seru Minnie sambil berdiri tiba-tiba setelah bangun dari tidur singkatnya. Dia langsung menyambar tongkatnya dan berlari mengikuti bau anyir dari kejauhan itu. Pikiranya melayang menuju Kyu. Gawat kalau Kyu harus menghadapi penyerang itu sendiri. Bagaimana ya perasaannya saat mencium bau darah seperti ini? Semoga dia tidak tiba sebelum aku tiba! Pikir Minnie.

Tapi saat tiba dihalaman belakang asrama, tempat terciumnya bau darah tersebut, ternyata Kyu sudah tiba duluan. Dia mengacungkan Bloody Rose kearah seorang vampire level E yang sedang memeluk tubuh seorang anak perempuan dari day class. "vampire busuk," ujar Minnie sambil menatap vampire itu dengan tatapan jijik. Yang ditatap bukannya takut malah tertawa. "hei bocah! Kau mengerti apa yang baru kau katakana, hah? Kau juga sama sepertiku!" seru vampire disusul tawa gila yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kyu terpaku mendengarnya. Tatapan matanya kosong. Minnie langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berdiri diantara mereka sambil merentangkan tangannya. "hentikan!" pekiknya sekuat tenaga. Walau kakinya gemetar, dia tetap bertahan ditempatnya. Vampire tua itu tertawa lagi. "hoo…mau jadi penyelamat ya, nona guardian? Kasihan sekali kau bocah, saking lemahnya sampai-sampai harus dilindungi seorang wanita," ejeknya sambil melirik Kyu.

Tiba-tiba Kyu menekan pelatuk pistol pembunuh vampirnya yang terarah tepatke kepala si vampire tua. Dziing! Peluru perak melesat dan lewat tepat di bawah lengan kanan Minnie yang terentang. Tawa vampire itu berhenti, wajahnya berubah angker sebelum seluruh tubuhnya lenyap bagaikan debu yang ditiup angin. Minnie langsung lemas dan terduduk di tanah. Wajah tertawa vampire itu mengingatkannya pada vampire yang 10 tahun lalu hampir membunuhnya. Bayangan mengerikan itu muncul lagi. Saking ngerinya, Minnie tak bisa berdiri karena seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran tiadahenti.

Kyu berjalan menghampirinya. "kau…"

"Kyu tidak apa-apa?"

Sebelum dia sempat bertanya, Minnie sudah keburu bertanya duluan. "kau tidak terluka kan'? ada yang sakit?" Tanya Minnie bertubi-tubi. Kyu tertawa mendengarnya. "seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu," ujarnya lembut. Minnie menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian. Kyu tak mengerti kenapa Minnie menatapnya seerti itu.

"Kyu lapar kan'?"

Deg! Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Batin Kyu. "mencium bau darah sebanyak itu pasti rasanya tertahankan bagimu," lanjut Minnie yang seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kyu. Kyu memalingkan wajahnya kearah siswi day class yang dihisap darahnya tadi tergeletak. "kita harus membawanya ke kepala sekolah untuk memodifikasi ingatannya," ujarnya, jelas-jelas berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Walau menyadari hal itu tapi Minnie tak punya pilihan lain selain setuju karena prioritas utama saat ini adalah menyelamatkan siswi itu.

Setelah membawanya ke tempat kepala sekolah Leeteuk, Kyu dan Minnie kembali berpatroli, kali ini berdua. Nafas Kyu agak berat karena dia lapar darah tapi dia berusaha bertahan. Minnie menyadari hal ini. "kenapa kau tidak bilang saja?" Tanya Minnie dengan nada putus asa.

"bilang apa?"

"bilang kalau kau mau darah!"

Sejenak Kyu kelihatan kaget tapi dia langsung bisa bersikap biasa. "kau jangan sok tahu," ujarnya dingin. Minnie berdiri dihadapannya dan menatap matanya lurus-lurus. "Kyu tidak bisa bohong padaku. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan hanya dengan menatapmu," ujar Minnie penuh keyakinan. Dia hanya bisa memalingkan wajah.

"aku benci pada Kyu!"

Tiba-tiba saja Minnie merajuk. Dia membalikan badan dan mulai mengomel. "selalu saja…Kyu selalu ingin menanggung beban sendirian! Aku memang tidak bisa diandalkan, tapi kalau Cuma darah aku bisa memberikannya padamu!" omelnya dengan bahu bergetar menahan tangis. Dia tahu Kyu bukan orang yang suka tergantung pada orang lain tapi tetap saja sakit rasanya kalau diperlakukan seolah tak berguna seperti itu. Pelan-pelan Minnie mulai berjalan pergi. Dia tak tahan berada di dekat Kyu yang sedang introvert seperti ini. Mungkin saat ini lebih baik aku pergi, pikir Minnie.

"jangan benci padaku."

Kyu memeluknya dari belakang sehingga langkahnya terhenti. Minnie bisa merasakan bahwa lengan yang sedang memeluknya itu bergetar. "aku menolakmu karena aku tahu kau pasti sedang teringat peristiwa 10 tahun lalu setelah melihat vampire tadi. Kau pasti takut kalau aku menghisap darahmu saat sedang teringat kenangan buruk itu. Karena itu…karena itu…tolong, jangan benci padaku."

Raut wajah Minnie melembut. Ternyata begitu, batinnya lega. Dia mengusap lengan Kyu yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya. "mana mungkin aku bisa membenci Kyu? Kyu adalah orang yang berharga bagiku," bisik Minnie.

Kyu memperat pelukannya. "tapi…aku tidak bisa selalu bersamamu. Suatu hari nanti…aku akan tenggelam di dunia kegelapan abadi. Itu adalah takdir yang sudah pasti untukku. Kau…kau tidak boleh mengamggapku berharga," ujar Kyu dengan suara bergetar. Minnie terus mengusap tangannya dan kembali berbisik, " kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut ke dunia kegelapan yang menjadi takdir Kyu karena aku tidak mau Kyu kesepian disana."

Kyu tak mampu lagi menahan airmatanya. Dia menangis tanpa suara. Betapa dia sebenarnya mencintai gadis ini. Betapa dia ingin selalu melindungi gadis ini. Betapa inginnya dia membuat gadis ini bahagia. Tapi sekarang dia malah menyeret Minnie ke dunia kegelapan yang akan di jalaninya nanti. Brengseknya lagi, Kyu sama sekali tidak bisa dan tidak ingin mencegah Minnie ke dunia itu bersama Kyu. Kapanpun. Dimanapun. Di dunia manapun. Dia sadar cintanya ini egois dan terlarang, tapi…

Dia sangat menyukai Minnie.

Cintanya sudah sedemikian besar sampai rasanya Minnie hancur karena cinta itupun tak apa. Kyu sangat membenci pikirannya itu. Kenapa? Kenapa aku dan Minnie harus memiliki takdir seperti ini? Kenapa aku vampire dan dia manusia? Kenapa? Pikirnya penuh penyesalan. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa menyesal telah dilahirkan di keluarga pemburu vampire, hal yang dulu amat dia banggakan. Seandainya aku terlahir di keluarga biasa, pasti keluargaku tidak akan dibantai vampire. Aku tak akan jadi korban Chullie. Dan…Henry…akan tetap menjadi adik yang manis, bukan manusia pendendam seperti sekarang. Dan yang terpenting…masa depanku dan Minnie tak akan segelap ini.

Minnie menyibak rambut yang menutupi lehernya supaya Kyu tak ragu lagi menghisap darahnya. Seolah menurut, pelan-pelan Kyu menunduk dan membenamkan taringnya di leher kiri Minnie. Dia tahu hal ini menjijikan, tapi dia tak tahan lagi. Keinginannya akan darah Minnie telah menyingkirkan rasa jijik itu jauh-jauh. Minnie mengaduh sedikit tapi langsung diam. Kalau dia menunjukkan rasa sakitnya, Kyu bisa melepaskan lehernya sebelum kenyang dan dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Hanya aku yang bisa menolong Kyu disaat seperti ini. Ah, bukan, hanya ini satu – satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan untuknya, batin Minnie.

Malam semakin kelam. Aroma darah yang menyengat ditiup angin jauh-jauh, menuju dunia dimana semua dosa yang terjadi malam ini akan di pertanggung jawabkan kelak.

Dunia kegelapan.

THE END


End file.
